Noah's Party
by le-lavi49
Summary: the Noah made a party? the exorcists're took a place too? Wanna join?....YAOI? Check it out.... RnR....
1. The Preparations

**Noah's Party**

**(The Preparations)**

**By: 4ra3Q Riku**

**Pairing: ???**

**Disclaimer: Don't own –man, just the OC. If I own –man, I bet the story will be a shounen-ai not a fantasy-adventure.**

**A/N: Noah!!! Cheers for Noah!! I like Noah a lot, especially Sir Tyki Mikk and Devito. Anyway, this story is just one of my crazy imagination and I think that I imagined this when I was making a valentine's cake with my friend, **

**I don't know why I can imagine this story. **

**I'll put two OC here, just to help them preparing for the party… If you don't like the OC you just can imagine that the OC is yourself and your friend, I don't mind at all since it's an OC.**

**But… yeah, please enjoy this…**

**4ra3Q Riku…**

"Tykiiiii!!!" The voice of a little girl came out as the well-dressed, neat-looking, mature-enough man or let's make it short (Too much nick for this gorgeous man), The Great Sir Tyki Mikk was walking at the corridor.

Tyki wanted to rest or maybe sleeping in his own room at the Noah's ark, yeah, just to cut off some time. He didn't have any order to kill someone from The Earl yet, so he didn't feel like doing anything.

"Tyki…moo!! Why don't you answer me?" Said Road as she walked, she approached Tyki and climbed to Tyki's back. Her face was showing her bored face.

Road always climbed Tyki's back, maybe she was just wanna had a ride on Tyki's back. She grinned evilly, it looked like that she had an evil plan.

Tyki smiled back to Road, but not the usual, calm smile. Because Road face was resembled to a sadist face, it was very sadist that it can make you afraid by just slight-seeing it.

Tyki asked Road, "Road, what's wrong?"

"Are you bored?" asked the little girl.

"Very bored… I even think that I might die because of this boredom."

"Then I have something fun to do, want to join?"

"No, thanks. I know that if you're up to something, then it must be a horrible thing." He started to walk.

"Aww, Tyki. Not that horrible you know… at least, you can have some fun too." Road finally said the key words.

"Then it's my pleasure to joint you." The adult changed his mind quickly, maybe after he heard the 'you can have some fun too' word. It's been a long time that he had some fun.

"Alright!! Now, you must help me." said Road, she was very happy that she placed her hands around Tyki's neck.

Tyki lifted his left eyebrow, "Help? What help?"

"By making a party!!"

Tyki seemed very surprised, "What?! Party?! But your birthday is already past, and mine is still far. Also, I think that there is no Noah…"

Road cut off, "A party for the exorcists!"

And Tyki's bad feeling was… true. He was expected for that words came from his cousin's mouth but in the end he was still being deceived by the key words that Road Camelot said to him. There was no turning back since he agreed, actually there was no way to winning from Road. (The reason is… umm… it can't be answered, it's beyond your imagination and mine.)

"Hahh, I've expected it. So… what party will you make? Killing Party?"

"It's a normal party Tyki, so…. Don't talk too much and start to help me decorating this lame, gloomy mansion. I need you and Devito to help with the furniture while me, Lulubell and Jasdero preparing the food. 'Kay?" Road smiled cheerfully, but it was still a sadistic smile for Tyki.

"Does the earl know about this? And where's Lero?" Tyki turned his head left and righy, searching for the pink-colored umbrella that was usually being brought by Road.

"He knows and he said that it's okay. He was going to have a vacation, though. So he didn't really care. And Lero is going with the Earl too."

"The earl… vacation?" The Portuguese seemed didn't believe.

Road nodded cheerfully, "Uh huh, va-ca-tion. Ah, I forget about Lulubell…"

Tyki continued, "If the Earl went to a vacation then Lulubell must be coming with him. Umm, have you called the others?"

"I have. They are waiting downstairs, I use a little bit violent to call them though."

"What did you- err… sorry, just forget it." Tyki cut his own speech.

"You really don't want to know Tyki~? Hmm." Road grinned.

Tyki shivered for a while. He wanted to know but it best for him to not knowing, he just sighed and refused Road's offer to tell him what she did to the twins. Then he went downstairs with Road still ride on his back.

He saw the twins, Devito and Jasdero were sitting at the table and played their guns by pointed it on each other's head. They laughed all the way until Road and Tyki arrived.

"Time to work!! And it must be done in five o'clock, since I told them to come at six. Hehe." Road grinned, she enjoyed it very much.

"What should we do? He-" asked the blonde.

Road waved her finger up and down, while explained, "Now, now. Jasdero, you come with me to the kitchen while your twin and Tyki deal with the decoration."

"But Dero is not good at cooking. He-"

"It's okay, I have the recipe. And I'll make sure to make Mimi, Lulubell's akuma maid to help too."

"It sucks…" Devito complained.

But he stopped after Road lifted her sharp candle and pointed it to Devito's direction. It was a very dangerous action though, but it seemed that Road was doing it for fun since she was still smiling.

"Let's hurry Devito, we don't have much time… it's already one o'clock." Said Tyki while stared at the clock.

"Ye-yeah." Devito nodded, he walked with Tyki to prepare the decorations.

"Hmm, now… maybe I should call for some help…" Said Road, mumble to herself.

"He-?" The Blondie seemed to hear Road's mumble.

"This'll be interesting…" Road smirked.

Jasdero couldn't answer nor asked for what Road was mumbled before, Road was grinned evilly when she mumbled. That was the reason why Jasdero scared to ask.

-----xXx-----

"Roaad~!! Where are you~?" said the voice, calling from the entrance. She called for Road.

The teen girl was wearing a red-crimson colored, gothic lolita dress with so many black laces and ribbons attached on it.

Road greeted happily, "Ah!! Rhea!! You finally came!"

The gothic lolita teen smiled, "You ask me to come. Nee, Road… what do you want me to help?"

Road grabbed Rhea's hand and pulled her, "To the kitchen!! Hehehe, umm… by the way… it's been a long time."

The ex-Noah was silent for a while, she thought about something, "It's not… umm… yeah, maybe it's been a long time, one year had passed."

"Uh huh, since your Noah is being purified." Road seemed a little bit sad.

Rhea grinned, "Thanks to that white boy… But I don't think that you'll ask me for help, Road." She patted Road's head.

"We're still family, right? And it's all because of you too… why don't you just live here?"

Rhea said with a teasing tone, "Be~cause… I want to try to live as a normal human. It's very interesting though. Ah, and about Karin…"

"I asked her to help me inviting the exorcists, she's being a great help too." Road grinned.

"Of course, she's an exorcist though. And she is my best friend. Hehehe." Said Rhea when she and Road were arrived at the kitchen.

"Since when?" asked Road.

Rhea replied, "Since our first met, we have same hobbies though."

"Ah… it's good then. Umm, what should I do with this?" Said Road while holding a bowl of flour.

"Have you whisked the eggs? You can mix the flour with the eggs."

"I've stirred it!! He-." Said Jasdero showing his work.

"That's goo-d? Huh? What's this?! You whisk it along with the skin!!" Rhea seemed to be very surprised by seeing Jasdero's work.

" shouldn't?"

"Of course not, hahh… it's seems that it'll be a though one."

"Cheer up, Rhea. Come on, what should I do? I want to make three short cakes!! Ten filled-doughnuts and thirty chocolate muffin!!" Road seemed to be very enthusiasm.

"It's too many right? And we must make other foods too."

"The food matter is already in Mimi's hand. So, we'll just make the cake."

Jasdero said, "Nee, Rhea… he-. What should Dero make? He-."

"Dero can make the doughnut's dough first, it's an very easy task. Here, you just mix it with this then you do this and blah, blah,blah." Rhea explained.

Jasdero nodded, "Okay! He-! It's fun." he punched the doughnut's dough to let the air out.

"Then I'll make the muffins!!" said Road cheerfully.

"If you said so, then let me to make it together with you while Dero is still playing with the dough."

"I'm in!! Hahaha, I wonder if Allen will like this."

"If you talk about the food then I bet that he will like it."

Suddenly, someone was coming. She went to the kitchen, "Road~!! I've told them the invitation!"

Road greeted the female exorcist cheerfully, "Whoa, Karin!! And their reaction?"

The exorcist replied, "As usual, hehehe. Allen refused at the first but when I told him about the food, he said that he'd come. Lavi was feeling suspicious, but I made him sure and he accepted it."

"How 'bout that bishie? I mean… Kanda Yuu?" asked Rhea.

Karin laughed, "Hahahahaha!! Lavi and Allen forced Yuu with the same, old conditions. 'If you want your Mugen back, then you must go with us!' like that. Hahaha! And Yuu can't refuse at all."

"Hmm… it's become more interesting…" Road grinned while stirring the batter.

Rhea grinned too, "You're right, Road."

Karin's body shivered, "Umm… can the both of you stop grinned like that? It makes me shiver…"

Then they continued to make the cakes while Karin had no interest to make it and were sitting in the chair that was placed inside the kitchen.

It was already three o'clock, Tyki and Devito had finished decorating the mansion with everything they could, thanks to the akumas too that were helping them so they could decorate it faster.

The adult and the rough punk looking teen went to the kitchen to told Road that they had finished decorated the mansion.

Devito went in and said, "Oi, Road. We've decorated it."

"Wow, you're fast!! Hehehe, you're doing great!" Said Road happily.

"Yo, Tyki~. How's life?" said Rhea, greeted Tyki.

Tyki seemed a little surprised, "Wow, look who's here. Rhea… I'm doing great but as usual stuck in the boredom." Tyki grinned.

Rhea grinned, "As usual huh? That's Tyki-nii style. Anyway, we're short of people!!"

"Meaning?" Tyki asked innocently.

"You must help too." Rhea pointed Tyki and Devito.

Devito complained again, "What?! Don't joking with me! Why don't you ask those exorcist over there to help you?!" The teen was pointing his pointy finger to the teen exorcist.

"Hey, that's rude! I'm tired enough for the inviting business, at least I'm working alone without akuma's help like you people." Karin complained back.

"She's right, we are working here, A-LO-NE. And you were using akuma's, that's not fair." Said Rhea.

"Rhea's right too! Give us a hand, come on." Road walked to Tyki's back and started to push him.

"Okay, okay. I'll help." Tyki can't refuse since Road was pushed him from the back.

"What 'bout you? Your twin was having fun to make the doughnut's dough." Said Tyki, he didn't want to be the slave alone.

Devito felt that he can't refuse, "Umm, okay. Then what should I do?" it seemed that he was interested too.

"I think I can handle the muffin alone, I'm just put it in the oven though!" Said Road while put the baking pan full of the cup of the muffin on it to the oven.

"Me too, he-. I'll just fry the doughnuts and it's done. He-!" Jasdero was going to put the doughnuts in the frying pan that was filled with hot-cooking oil.

Rhea said with a teasing tone, "So~, Tyki and Devito are going to help me! I want Devito to stirred the chocolate and Tyki to prepare for the tea."

"The tea? Um… okay, but what tea do you want me to prepare?" Tyki asked, he seemed interested.

Rhea replied, "It's all up to you, I know you're an expert in this. Choose the one that is match with the decoration, the food, the cakes and the others."

"But tea is just a tea right? Does it make any difference?" asked Devito.

"Pardon me, but there's many kind of tea. Hm…. Earl-Grey? Um… no, I think black tea is better…. Wait, if those boys who are coming maybe I should… ah, Darjeeling!" said Tyki, mentioned the kinds of the tea.

"Umm, Tyki… why do you get so enthusiastic?" asked Road, she seldom to saw Tyki acted like that.

Rhea said, "Road, Sir Tyki Mikk, our beloved family is a noble-gentleman…"

Road said, "Ah, I see… I'm glad that you're not telling him to prepare the coffee, then he'll be thinking for aaaall day long just to choose what he want to prepare. And when my beloved Allen is coming there's no tea for him… oh, poor Allen."

"Come, come my little sister… you're imagining about that white boy too much." Said Rhea while grinned to Road.

Karin asked, "Then how 'bout you Rhea-chan? Seems that you're interested to the red-haired boy back then."

"Ah, yeah. I like the older guy though, and he was an interesting guy… he held the power to control the natures. Hehehe, it was fun back then." Rhea grinned evilly, she felt a nostalgic feeling.

Road asked, "Hmm, you're fifteen though, same with my Allen. Do you still like him?"

Rhea replied, "Yeah, but not for a like like. He's just too damn cute if he is with Allen or Yuu, I like him because he acts like a seme. Yaoi forever…" Rhea's eyes were blinking.

Karin said, "But its still suck to remember it when you were being purified just when you want to operate your plan. To be honest, I'd like to see it too. But it's your fault too to lose your nerve and started to attack them."

"Hmm… that's too bad. I'd like to see it, maybe we can tell Tyki to join too back then." Said Road.

"Pardon me, but can you repeat the dangerous things that you just say?" asked Tyki.

Road shook her head and grinned, "No. Hehehe." She took the baked muffin from the oven and placed it on the table. "Hmm, smells good."

"Whoa! Ah, it spilled." Said Devito. There was a melting chocolate spilled on his hand when he split the whisk. He put the mixing bowl and licked the chocolate, "It's delicious! *slurps* It's sweet though, hehehe."

Tyki smiled calmly, "At least be more careful, Devito. Ouch!"

"Ahh, Tyki… you're stupid to touch the hot pot." Said Road with a naughty tone. She took one of the muffins and tried it. It seemed delicious because her expression said so.

Tyki said, "It's my hand that was moving, Road." He placed his finger inside his mouth.

"Tyki, just admit it. You're the Noah of Pleasure, don't tell me that you want to emerge your hand into it?" said Karin with a teasing tone.

Road joined Karin's speech with a teasing tone too, "Then, Tyki~. You're a truly stupid."

Devito began, "Hey, how long I should stir it? My hands are getting numb. Even Jasdero is finished to fry all the doughnuts."

Jasdero smiled with his sewed mouth, "I'm done! He-!"

"You can rest now, Dero. Good job!" said Rhea.

"Don't ignore me, baka Rhea!" Devito pissed off.

"Shut up, baka Devi. Mix it with the batter over there and stir it again." said Rhea while pointed at the bowl of the batter on the table while she held one too, it was for a different recipe of cakes though.

Then without any complain he began to mix the chocolate with the batter and stirred it again, he was surely enjoyed to do it. He even whistled an instrument from his mouth while stirred the batter.

Tyki was mostly done with the tea too, he started to prepare the teacup and placed it properly on the dining table that have been decorated well too. There was a vase of a rose on the center of it, and a fancy tablecloth covered the table too.

Road said, "Now, Tyki. If you done with it help Rhea to stir the batter, 'kay?"

"Here, you can just stir it until it's all mixed well and pour it to the baking pan." Rhea handed the bowl of the batter too Tyki while she made the batter again for the different recipe.

Tyki continued, "And just put it in the oven right?"

Rhea was being hyper up, "Sweet! Tyki knows how!"

Tyki smiled, "I'm just seeing Road. Anyway, why do I feel that you're all using me?"

Road began, "Ah, he realized it."

Karin continued, "Yeah, he realized at last."

"Uh huh, finally." Rhea grinned.

"Stop making that grin, ladies." Tyki said while stirred the batter gently.

Devito can't bear to laugh, so he burst his laugh, "Heh! Hahahaha! Tyki is being used… like a maid."

Road said, "Like… a…maid? Yeah, like a maid!! Cool Tyki! Maybe I should prepare your maid uniform. Hehehe."

Tyki refused Road's offer gently, "No thanks, I would prefer a tuxedo please." _I'm sorry that I'm not a weirdo and I'm not insane enough to wear girl's clothes_.

Karin said her comment, "To be honest, it'd be disgusting to see an adult, muscled man like him to wear something like that. I prefer Devito to wear it."

Devito wink his left eye, "As long as it fit and I like it. I'm done stirring it, poured it to the baking pan?" He did it when Rhea nodded to him.

Karin said, "As I expected from a fashionista teen like you."

Tyki suddenly said, "Wear some girl clothes have no meaning for a guy that put a make-up on his face like him. His ruined the pride as a man."

"Hey! That's rude! To be a true man than we must SURPASSES the woman first!" said Devito.

Rhea smiled while praised Devito, "Really? I like it, just like a visual kei band. Bishie thing is always number one!! And don't forget that I wearing a lolita dress here."

"Wow!! I don't think that you like it!" Devito eyes were blinking. "I mean, um… I don't think that you'll like it because you wore a goth-loli or an aristocrat dress every day when you still a Noah."

Road smiled cheerfully, "If I remember correctly, they have always like that. Right Tyki?"

Tyki nodded in an agreement, "Yeah, always arguing but in the end they praised each other."

Road said suddenly when she looked at the clock, "Geez!! It's already four o'clock!"

All except Road herself were dazed and then quickly doing their job again, faster than before. Maybe because of this 'more faster' factor, Tyki slipped the bowl of the batter. Luckily, he managed to catch it before it spilled on the floor. But when he caught it the batter spilled on his hand, just a little portion of the batter not all.

Everyone was dazed again, this time because of Tyki's action to catch the bowl. It was very cool for everyone who saw it and suddenly, after letting their jaw fell to the floor, they're gave an applause.

Rhea began to praised Tyki, "Tyki-nii~! You're cool!"

"Wow, Tyki, where did you learn that?" asked Road.

"Cool!!" Karin applaused.

Devito still dazed, "…"

"Oh my, thank you for watching." Said Tyki with a naughty tone came out from his mouth while he bowed down his body. He pulled up his body and started to stir the batter again, then he looked at his hand.

"Ah, it spilled." Said Tyki, he looked pity. Then he tried to lick it just like what Devito did before.

Devito said after he realized something, "There's some on your lower mouth and the other part surrounding your mouth too."

"Hmm, it's too far to lick it." said Tyki with a naughty, but it seemed that he didn't know that he used a naughty tone.

"Devito, wipe it with this towel." Said Road while handed Devito the towel.

"Why must I- umm… okay." Devito nodded after Road, Rhea and Karin glared at him. Then he took the towel and called Tyki, "Tyki, I'll wipe it."

"Thank you." said Tyki as Devito wiped the batter that smeared on Tyki's mouth and cheek.

Suddenly the girls screamed, "YAOI!!! And it's very moe~ too!!"

"Shit! I've been trapped!" said Devito.

Tyki suddenly laughed, "…Hmm… now, ladies… hm, hehehehe. Let's hurry and finish this, after this I want to talk to you all. Hmm…" Tyki smiled, but inside he was very angry.

"O-okay, but be gentle to us." Said the girls.

Tyki grinned evilly, "Don't worry, I will."

Karin seemed afraid, "Um… Ty-Tyki… calm down, okay?"

"Yeah, don't be angry like that." Said Road, tried to make Tyki calm.

"I'm not angry, I'm just pissed off." Said Tyki while he poured the batter to the baking pan and put it in the oven, Rhea was doing the same too.

They were waiting for the cakes to be baked, after that they cooled it off and started to put the whipped cream to decorate the cake. It was fun for them to decorate it, they were playing with the cream though. Thanks to Road that told us to make three cakes, now we had three cakes with a different flavor. Chocolate opera cake, strawberry shortcake and Black Forest were ready to be placed on the dining table along with the others cake such as the muffins and the doughnuts. There were many foods were ready too, it'll become a very merry party for the exorcists.

"Pheww… that's the last. I don't think it'll harder than I imagined." Said Road, she relieved that the preparations were ready.

Tyki suddenly talked, "Hmm… now it's time to settle our business, ladies." He smirked.

Rhea walked slowly, tried to avoided Tyki, "Wa-wait, Tyki-nii~. Hehehe, you know that I don't like it when you're teasing me right?"

Tyki smirked, "If I remember correctly, then it's a yes." The adult seemed to make his distance with his little sister became closer.

"Be-besides!! Why is it only me?!" said the goth-loli teen.

"Because you're the troublemaker, Rhea~. Now, come here. Closer." Tyki gave an angered smiled, plus with the glare.

"Damn! Tyki-nii, you're scary."_ Shit! No way out!_" Tyki was pushing Rhea to the wall. (No negative thinking please, this is just a quarrel between brother and sister.)

Road was cheering, "Wohoo, go Tyki! And Rhea too, defend yourself." She seemed happy to see it, she was not going to help too.

"Rhea-chan, good luck!" Karin… WAS… surely didn't want Tyki to did the same thing to her, she just backed-off along with Road that seemed to have the reasons.

"Tyki-nii… umm… I have a better plan." Rhea could only give a faint smile.

"What plan then, my lady?" Tyki grinned, he still pushing Rhea to the wall. He played with the bell that attached on the crimson-red ribbon that Rhea tied on her neck as an accessory, the adult ringed it to made beautiful echoes.

Rhea replied, "W-why don't you play with the exorcists? I'm sure you want it…" The cold sweat was poured down from her body.

Tyki thought about something for a while then he began, "What game should I play with them then?"

Rhea replied carefully, "Up to you, I don't know. Maybe dead or life game? Or truth or dare game? It's all up to you."

"Hmm, that's interesting. But… I think I should play with you too…" Said Tyki while pinching Rhea's cheek. It's not hurt because the adult didn't use his power.

"But this is against the law, I'm only fifteen! Let me go!" Rhea struggled.

Tyki grabbed Rhea so she didn't struggled too much, "Even if you're only fifteen, you can still play some games with me right?"

_Tyki got her, Rhea didn't like it if someone like Tyki get to close to her while he scattered his pheromone. _"Nee, Tyki…" Road began to call Tyki.

Tyki turned his head and looked at the little girl, "What do you want Road? I don't want to let you interfere."

Road replied, "You should release her, we don't have much time. We have to get ready, at least we don't want to be let to greet them right? Besides, miss exorcist here is already aiming your head with her innocents." Road's face was serious.

Karin smiled, "I'm sorry, she's still underage. Why don't you play with my exorcist friends later? I'm sure that they'll taste good."

Tyki said, "Why do you guys treat me like a pervert? I'm not going to do something dirty to her anyway."

The adult realized that the goth-loli teen's back was hurt a little because he pushed her too hard then he loosened it a bit, he still pushed her to the wall though.

Rhea struggled again, "It's all because of your face, Tyki-nii. Now let me go so I can make a plan for you and those exorcists who will come later, stop using my weakness."

Tyki smirked, "Hehehe, I prefer the most interesting one. Anyone that you'll recommend to me?" The Portuguese seemed to give up his interest on teasing his little sister, he released her.

"If you said the most interesting one then it's Lavi, I've put my interest to him too though."

Tyki smirked again, "Hmm… that red bunny? I think I'd love it. Then, what should I do with my cute little pet that will be come later?"

"Rape him!" said Road and she chuckled too Tyki.

Noah was an insane family, they were dangerous, strong and tricky as well. They would do anything for fun, anything. There is many kind of Noah, dream, this is road. Lust, it's Lulubell, wrath is Skin and many more of them. But we knew that Sir Tyki Mikk was the Noah of pleasure, he did anything that he pleased anything that he wanted and he desired.

Tyki Mikk, was such a gorgeous looking man that can make every woman fainted because of his pheromone. He was very handsome man with a well mannered and a good behavior, which can be showed by looking at his neat outfit that he usually wore when he was going out. Right now he was just wore a white western style shirt with a black trousers, he even unbutton the upper button from his shirt, two of them. It was more than enough too showed his muscled collar bone.

And, there was no way that he couldn't get anything he wanted, he will got it for sure. And this time, he would get some fun with the exorcists. It was very fun to tease them, to make them begged and kneeled down. Tyki even gave them a pleasure that they wanted, even though they were refusing at first he can made them took back what they said and do anything that Tyki pleased.

Road began, "Nee, you're thinking about something perv, Tyki? You're grinning."

"No, I'm just imagining how I should rape my little rabbit." Tyki smiled happily.

The ex-Noah sighed, "It's the same thing too, nii-chan. Why don't you play something normal with him first? After that you can molest him all the way you want."

"Why would you suggest that, my little sister?" Tyki asked while ruffled Rhea's hair.

Rhea being quiet for a while, then she began, "Because that goddamn-cute rabbit is very smart, don't let him feel suspicious."

"In that case… you can tell me what to do, I suppose? And your exorcist friend over there too." Tyki turned his head and stared at Karin, he gave her a faint-looking smile.

The ex-Noah girl smirked, "Hmm… leave it to us, I will do anything to give a pleasure to my beloved older brother… as long as you're not letting your pheromone out again, I hate it."

The Noah of Pleasure agreed, "It's my pleasure to leave it to you then, and make sure that you'll tell me the plan first."

"You'll get the fun, Tyki! And I swear on it. Make Lavi kneeled down before you!" Karin was being enthusiastic.

"But don't crush him, after all we still have other plenty games for the exorcists. Right Road?" Rhea asked Road for an agreement.

Road nodded, "Of course, Rhea… Even if you lose your noah but it seems that you didn't lose your sadistic personality."

"I'll consider that as praise. Ah, we don't have much time left." Rhea looked at the big, old clock that being placed besides the fireplace.

"I'll go changing then, make sure you tell me. Good day, everyone." Tyki left.

His shadow was vanished slowly as he continued to walk until his shadow was really vanished. A slow, faint laugh could be heard from the Tyki's direction. It must be Tyki who was laughing.

"Hee, Tyki seems like he is having fun." said Road.

"He has the pleasure after all." Said the female exorcist.

"And, I think that I'll get changing too. I've prepared your party dress, so come with me!" Said Road while she grabbed Rhea and Karin's hand. The little girl planned to invite them to her room.

Karin smiled, "You're well prepared huh? And what're we gonna do with that rough looking boy? He fell asleep, same as the other twins too."

Road said, "Just smack them and tell them to get ready for the party, I usually do that."

"Wow, Road is a sadist." Said Karin while placing a grin on her face.

"I'll take that as praise too, Karin."

After that, the female exorcist was really smacked them and yelled at them to get ready for the party. (Since when did they fell asleep? Well, who knows?)

After all this party will be the most interesting one for both the Noah and the exorcists of course, since the one who planned for this was really like to teasing people.

Correction, not just Road but all the members of the Noah too, even the ex-Noah and the female exorcist like to teasing people. (Come on, everyone like to teasing people too right? Even it is just a bit…)

TBC…

**A/N: Yeah, chapter 1 was finished already! Just wait for the chapter 2, it'll be coming soon. Well, like it? Hate it? Give me your opinion, so my yaoi machine brain could do better than before. I think I made Tyki a little OOC here, well you are the judge, you decide it. T'Q!! [Riku]**

**..??...Review?? [963Q]**


	2. Party Time!

**Noah's Party**

**(Ch.2 Party Time!!)**

**By: 4ra3Q Riku**

**Disclaimer: Don't own –man, just the OC. If I own –man, I bet the story will be a shounen-ai not a fantasy-adventure.**

**WARNING: Yaoi (Boy X Boy)! LEMON!**

**A/N: Chapter 2 already… still put the OCs with the same name like before. And…. Umm…. Many sadist there, especially the girls. But it can't be helped, right? Since they like yaoi and moe, don't need to worry because I don't plan to make them interfere with our pairing or yaoi love scene (just a little maybe, for teasing them of course). Anyway, please enjoy it.**

"Uhh…" the white-haired boy arrived in front of the Noah's mansion.

Noah's mansion was located in the ark, thanks to the ark that Allen control, they can go here. To be honest, the mansion was very creepy from the outside. It was dark and gloomy. Allen Walker came with his comrade, Lavi the Bookman Junior, and Kanda Yuu. But they didn't go it, they stopped their step and stood.

Allen's face looked pale, the redhead who was worried asked him, "What's wrong moyashi-chan? Have a stomachache? Dizzy?"

Allen shook his head, "No, I'm just have a bad feeling." Said Allen, his face was still pale.

"But we must go in right?" said Lavi, cheering Allen.

Allen nodded hopelessly, "Ye-yeah, we should. Hhh, since that Karin told us to go."

The redhead nodded back to Allen, "Uh huh, and she said that she'll do something creepy to us if we're not going to come. It make me shivered when she said that though."

"Oi, moyashi and baka usagi! Give me back my mugen now." Said Yuu with the usual flat tone.

He was very angry because it seemed that he won't get his mugen back now, he was very pissed off that there was a angry mark on his head. He hate it when he didn't hold his mugen, his hands will felt empty because of it.

"What?! My name is Allen!! Do I have to spell it, BAKANDA? My name is A-LL-E-N!" Allen, like usual was very pissed off when Yuu started to call him with his nickname.

Yuu clicked his tongue, "Che! Give it back now!"

"Maa, Yuu-chan we'll give it back now, but you have promised to come with us. So…" said Lavi.

Yuu still was pissed off, but he tried to be calm. "I know, I'll just bear with it then."

"Haahhh, Lavi. You're too kind with this bakanda." Said Allen after sighed.

Yuu replied, "Shut your mouth moyashi. How long will we stand like an idiot here?!"

"Yosh, since Yuu is impatience then we should just going in right?" said Lavi, grinned.

"Yeah, you're right. Kanda, here." Allen took Mugen and gave it back to Yuu.

Yuu caught it as Allen threw his Mugen and he smirked, "Hm! Open the door now…"

"It's rude to open it directly. We must knock it first, don't you learn about this Kanda?" Said Allen, pitying Yuu.

Yuu pointed to the mansion and glared at Allen, "This… is the residence of the Noah, the enemy of the human being. Why should we being polite?!"

Suddenly, a woman's voice came from the door.

"My, my. You should be polite if you're visiting someone's home you know?"

Yuu said, "Who the hell are…you?!" then he looked closely at the woman, "You are… Karin Ravengear!!! What do you want?!"

"Just make sure that you didn't run away after coming here. At least I've come to urge you all to come in immediately." Karin explained.

Allen seemed confused by the words from the female exorcist, "Umm, Ravengear-san. Why do you want to urge us?"

Karin was pissed off, "Because if you're just standing there like an idiot, you'll be freezing! And if you keep talking and arguing like that, you'll never come in forever!"

"So, we must go in now?" Allen wasn't sure to came in.

"Of course shithead!" Karin replied.

"But the Noah is…"

Kari cut off Allen's speech, "Don't need to worry, there's a human there too. And she's safe in the hand of the human's being enemies."

Allen seemed relieved, "Well then, we must go in now. Let's go." Just when he wanted to walk, he saw Lavi wasn't moved his body at all, "Umm, Lavi? What's wrong?"

Yuu approached Lavi, "Oi, Lavi… what's wrong with you? Scared?"

Lavi began, "Su…"

"Su?" The others seemed very confused that they repeated the words that Lavi began to say, included Karin that was confused too.

"STRIIIIIKKKEE!!!!" Lavi screamed, his eyes changed into a heart-shape, it was a love icon and it was… a pink colored too.

Karin shocked, "Huh?! What?!"

Lavi said, "Wow, Karin-chan!! You're cute!! You look great in that dress!"

Karin seemed that she really didn't care that she was just keep silent, then she said something, "…. No comment, I don't like to be praised by you anyway. Now, let's go in. you don't want to let the master of the house waiting right?" Said Karin, opening the door and let the exorcists to go in.

Actually, she's a bit shy too. Her face turned red a little, but it couldn't be seen because she turned her body immediately and opened the door.

They nodded and went in without any complain, being escorted by Karin. When they opened the door, it was very dark that they couldn't see anything. They stepped but being surprised by the door that suddenly being closed, then suddenly the light was on and…

"WELCOME EXORCISTS!!!" said the loud voice that greeted them.

It was Road, she looked very cute with her party dress. She wore a gothic lolita dress with black and white as the color. Many laces and ribbons scattered over her dress as accessories, made her more looked cute. She wore her usual shoes and her usual socks. She even held a lollipop candy in her hand too, licking it and tasted it.

"What the hell?!" Yuu screamed.

The adult who stood besides Road was Tyki, he bowed his body politely and he detached his big, long hat from his head too. "Good evening, exorcist. How do you do?" he greeted the exorcists politely.

Yuu growled, "Grr…." He held his Mugen and was ready to release it from its case.

Tyki let out his gentle smiled, "Ops, I think that miss exorcist over there was already said that we're not going to fight with you."

"Then what do you want with us?" asked Lavi.

"Just want to make a party, after all I think we should become friendly sometimes. Right, Allen~?" Road smiled, she walked to approach Allen and then gave him a warm hug.

"Huh? I'm… yeah… I think…." Allen nodded, but he didn't sure if he was supposed to answer it or not.

"And… where's the human that you said before Karin-chan?" Lavi asked to Karin.

Karin answered, "Owh yeah, she was still not come yet. Why don't you wait for her?"

"It's not polite to let them waiting here, so I'll show you the way to the party hall. Please come with me, then." said Tyki while turned his body and began to walk.

Karin and Road walked with Tyki too, left no choice for the exorcists but to follow them. They arrived at the party hall and they were very surprised that the hall had a beautiful decoration, it had a cheerful atmosphere there.

"Ah, she's here!! Rhea!!!" said Road a she walked and suddenly hugged Rhea tightly.

Rhea surprised, "Whoaa! Road, be careful with your step. You might fall you know."

"Well, Rhea. Why do you take so long?" asked Karin, she walked and stopped beside the ex-Noah.

"It's these twins' faults! They forced me to do their make up, they even made me dizzy for choosing what clothes that were fit for them." An angry mark was showed on Rhea's head while she pointed her pointy finger to the twins besides her.

Jasdero, the blonde said, "But we were really confused, he."

Devito continued, "Hee, but we help you with your dress too right?"

Road looked disappointed, "What's wrong with the gothic lolita dress that I gave to you?"

"It's nothing wrong, but they grabbed me when I went out from your room just at the time I want to greet the exorcists!! Karin is true about being patience. Hahh." Rhea sighed.

Jasdero praised, "Well, you looked like a porcelain doll now. He!"

The ex-Noah wore a gothic lolita dress, still with her favorite color of the lolita dress, black and crimson-red. No many laces in her dress now, but it have many strings on the upper side and tied ribbons on the hand's part. She even wore shoes that had a high heel and line-patterned socks.

The little girl smiled and said, "Now, now. Don't mind them Rhea, you were very cute in this dress. And Karin too!"

Karin wore a gothic lolita-styled dress too, but in her case, she had many ribbons around her waist and it had the same length as the other girls, at the knee. It was a pitch black colored dress and had the almost same model with Rhea's.

"Oh thanks, Road." Karin stroked Road hairs.

Rhea stroked Road's hair too, "Yeah, thanks Road. I like this style of dress after all."

"Should I give you a kiss in your hand, my lady?" Said Tyki with a teasing tone and he was grinned too.

"Umm, Tyki. Who are you talking to?" asked Road.

"To all my beautiful ladies that wore a gothic lolita dress here."

Devito whistled and said, "Uuu, Tyki is flirting."

Jasdero repeated, "Flirting! He-!"

Yuu began, "Oi."

Road seemed didn't listen, she just kept continuing to talk with Tyki, "Tyki looked very handsome too!"

"Thank you Road." Tyki smiled.

Yuu yelled, "Hey!!!"

"What? You're very loud, samurai boy." Said Road. She had released Rhea and was standing besides the dinner table now.

Yuu replied, "If you're going too ignored us like this why don't you let us go?! I'm sick of waiting!"

"Ahh, Yuu-chan got pissed off." said Lavi.

Allen grinned, "Yeah, but it's okay because he is a bakanda."

"I'll cut both of you into pieces!!" Yuu was already in his positions to cut both of them.

"Stop fighting please~! And move your ass to the chair and sit there now." Said Karin while glared with her cold-eyes.

"Oh…umm. Okay." Allen sat on the chair, but Road pulled him and made him sat besides her.

Lavi was quiet, "…" he seemed to stare at Rhea.

Rhea realized it and asked, "Why do you always staring to me?" she sat besides Lavi that sat besides Allen.

Lavi answered, "I was wondering…"

"May I know what is it?"

Lavi began, "I remember clearly that you're a Noah, and Allen had purified you back then. Why do you still in here? I think that you don't have any Noah right now."

Rhea chuckled, "Hm. As I expected from the bookman junior, always being smart."

Lavi asked again, "Can you answer it now?"

Rhea agreed and she began to say, "Of course! Well, I might be a human now. But it is not wrong to be with my family right? I'll be sad if I left them for sure. They still treated me like a Noah, though."

"Why? Don't you feel scared to be around them? They're the enem-"

Rhea cut off, "The enemy of the human's being, I suppose? I don't think so. They are the same as a human too, a little bit different though. At first I think that it would be the best if I leave because I don't have any Noah anymore, but do you know the last word that they said to me before I left?"

"What is it? Do you mind to tell me?" Lavi seemed to be interested.

"They told me to take care. Umm… actually I want to feel what it to be a human is. Is it interesting or boring? Is it fun or not? I really want to feel it."

"Wow, that's interesting."

"I thought the same too, but… do you not feel odd? There is an exorcist that is a friend of the Noah. Umm? Hey, Devi!! Stop aiming your gun to Dero!" The ex-Noah stared at the female exorcist that sat beside her and then yelled at the twins.

Devito was being pissed off, "Why?! It's our usual activity! And he is aiming his gun to my head too! Don't you see that?!"

Rhea replied with a flat tone, "I don't care if something happen to you, since I like Dero much more…"

Jasdero smiled and then ate his food, "I like Rhea too. He!"

"Jasdero! You're my twin!" Devito pouted (A/N: Devito's chibi mode on!!)

Rhea sighed, "Okay, okay. Dero stop aiming to Devi… There, satisfied?"

"Not yet! I'm older than you, you know! Don't treat me like a child!"

"Just stop talking and finish your food, baka Devi!"

Devito yelled back, "Baka Rhea! You're talking too!!"

Karin sighed, "Stop it now!!! Geez, Rhea. You really don't want to waste time huh?"

"Tell me the reason. Do you plan to betrayed the black order?!" said Yuu, suddenly asked.

Karin said with a teasing tone while grinned, "Wow, Yuu. You seemed enthusiast."

"Just answer it!" Yuu became impatience.

"Okay, okay. I don't have any thoughts about betraying the black order. But I seek fun, so I being a friend with them."

"Why should you-" Yuu's speech was being cut off by Karin.

"Yuu, I'm not finished yet. I'm being a friend and an enemy to the Noah. I can control myself according to the condition, I know when I should become their friend or their enemy. I'm serious in my job, though."

"… But, you can't do that!" Yuu stood up from his chair.

"I can, besides, I never tell the Noah about the exorcist and I never tell the exorcists about the Noah too." Said Karin, she smiled calmly.

"Hm! I take your words! But if you break your words I'll surely tear you apart!"

"Woo, Yuu is being very scary…" Karin teased Yuu.

"Shut up! And don't use my first name!!"

After that, the food was prepared and was placed on the table. It was a feast and it was much kind of foods there, not just the kind but the portions too.

Tyki said gently, offered everyone, "Now, everyone. Please enjoy the food."

Suddenly, the ex-Noah began to talk, "Hey, whitey-boy… make sure that you eat until your stomach full."

"Uh… ehmm, what do you mean?" asked Allen.

"I want you to enjoy your food, it's my way to saying thanks to you though. For purified my Noah… hehehehe." Rhea grinned evilly and it made Allen's body shivered for a while.

"Rhea, your face is very scary." Said Karin.

"Ah, I'm sorry, didn't mean to make you afraid." Said Rhea, begged for forgiveness.

Allen smiled faintly, "I-it's okay… umm, you're… angry?"

Rhea smiled back to Allen, "No, it's the opposite." It seemed that Rhea's smile made Allen's body shivered again. Rhea's eyes were very cold even though she was smiling.

Road sighed, "Hmm, Rhea, you scared my Allen." She hugged Allen tightly.

Tyki comforted Allen, "She didn't mean it Road."

"I'm sorry to make you all feel uncomfortable." Rhea apologized.

Allen shivered, "It's…alright."

_Looks like I know the reasons why they still treat her like a Noah… it's because she still acted like a Noah, umm… it's her natural personality though. _Lavi thought while swallowed his food.

Then they enjoyed the food. They ate happily. And like always, Allen ate many foods. It was a monstrous' portion that he ate, but the other didn't need to worry because there were many food that being prepared there.

Allen took one of the muffins and ate it, "Hmm… taste good. I like this muffin!"

Road said, "I make that one, Allen!! Hehehe."

"Wow, it's very delicious." Allen smiled happily.

Yuu seemed to have interested in the muffin too. Then he took it and tasted it.

Suddenly, he growled, "Hmm? Urgh! It's…. Sweet…"

"What? You don't like sweet?" asked Devito.

"He doesn't like it at all, why don't you take something that are not sweet?" Said Karin, offered something that were not sweet to Yuu.

Yuu shook his head and refused politely, "Thanks, but I don't need one."

"Yuu-chan is being a shy person." Said Lavi, he grinned to Yuu.

"Baka rabbit, I'm better than that moyashi who is eating like he was never eating for about three weeks there." Yuu stared at Allen who was still eating.

"SHUT UP BAKANDA!!"

"Che!"

Road suddenly laughed, "Hmm…hahahaha. You're very funny."

Tyki smiled while wiped his mouth with a clean handkerchief, "Well, it's a good dinner that we have today."

"Yeah, it is. Road, you still want to play with your Allen?" Rhea replied, she agreed with her brother.

"Of course!! Nee, Allen. Let's play something interesting." Road grabbed Allen's hand.

"What is it Road?" Allen asked calmly.

"To playing…. ummm….kissing me!?"

Tyki jumped out from his seat, "What!? Road, you are not serious about this right?"

"Tyki… Are you jealous?" Road grinned, she hugged Allen's arm more tightly than before.

"No, I'm just thinking that you're insane."

Rhea suddenly said, "You'll get your part Tyki." She grinned while thought about her plan.

"Then I suppose that I must being patience until then…"

"Alright then, umm… Lavi, have you done?" Asked Rhea to the redhead.

Lavi nodded, "Oh, yes I've done. What's wrong?"

"Then could you come with me for a while? There's something I want to give you. hehehe." Rhea smiled with some certain purpose.

"Why don't you give it to me now?"

"Because I must find it first, I don't want to make you waiting, my goddamn cute rabbit. Follow me to my room." Rhea stood up then offered a hand to Lavi.

"Go-goddamn cute…rabbit?" Lavi seemed flustered.

"Because you're very similar to a rabbit, Bookman Junior. And my sister thinks that you're cute." Said Road.

Allen said gently, "Lavi, be careful okay."

The white boy waved his hand as Lavi followed Rhea to her room.

Tyki smiled, "My, my, Allen. My little sister will not do anything dangerous to that rabbit." The adult tried to make Allen calm and not to worry about his friend.

"Umm…. But…" Allen seemed feeling worried.

"Don't worry. Ah, I need to do something, so I'll go back to my room now. Well, if you excuse me." Tyki stood up and then went back to his room, maybe. (A/N: Cause he might going somewhere to searching for fun, right?)

Road began, "Now, Allen~!!!" She hugged Allen tightly and sat on Allen's lap with her face faced Allen's face.

"Wha-?" Just when Allen began to speak, Road pulled Allen's head and kissed him on the lips.

Road pulled out and smiled, "My, Allen. Your lips are very soft." She touched Allen's soft lips.

Karin sighed, "Road, you're quick."

Devito grinned, "She will not lose her chance, since she is quick."

"Road is quick! He!" Jasdero repeated.

Karin began, "Now, because everyone has her own mate then…" _Time to make some fun… _"Yuu!"

Yuu remarked how Karin was calling him before, "Kanda!!"

Karin said, "Yuu is better than Kanda, it's shorter."

"Che!" Yuu clicked his tongue.

"Well, hm… you are very handsome you know. And… I've interested in you, you know?"

"How should I know, dumbass."

"I think that you know, hehehe. You like Allen?"

Yuu answered with a flat tone, "Never gonna happen."

"I never gonna like you too bakanda!!" Allen yelled.

"Then you like that rabbit?"

"If I say yes then I must be a foolish."

Karin asked with a teasing tone, "Owh, who do you like then?"

"Why should I answer you?"

"Because I want to know. Come on Yuu-chan, tell me. Uh, don't tell me that you like Tyki or one of this twins?" Karin pointed at the twins.

"Euww, Karin… he is not my type." Devito showed his tongue and his face was pale.

Jasdero pointed at himself, "Not my type too! He!"

Yuu became angry and yelled, "I'll kill them before that happen! Just… tell me the reason why do you keep asking me about that useless thing!! And the name that you mention is a guy's name too!"

"Because I want to make sure if you're a gay or not, I don't think that you like girl. You always keep your distance from the girls, except Lenalee. Ah! You like Lenalee?"

"Komui will kill me if that happen! And I-don't-like-anyone!!!!"

Karin asked again, "Then I want to ask you if you're a gay or not, bisexual? Normal?"

"I don't need to answer you."

"That's too bad… then, have you kissed anyone? Or maybe hugging them? Or… making-love?"

Allen said, "I bet he never does that to anyone, he's a stoic though. Hehehe."

Yuu shouted, "Shut up moyashi!! Then, I'll ask you!! Have you done that to anyone?!"

Road said, "I just kissed him a minute ago…"

Allen pitied Yuu, "Kanda, just admit that you never do that to anyone. And… I bet that you don't know how too."

"I'll…show you, moyashi!!"

"What do you want to do Bakanda?! Let me go!" Allen struggled his body as Yuu grabbing his coat.

"I'm very pissed off right now, because that you pity me then I'll show you now!!"

Yuu kissed Allen violently, he was very pissed off. He even used his tongue while placed his hand on Allen's chin and made it opened. After he satisfied, he pulled out. Allen gasped and panted out heavily, he calmly regained his breath and then began to squawked at the Japanese boy.

"You, bakanda!! What the hell are you doing!!!?"

Yuu smirked, "Hm! I'm good at that right?"

Allen yelled, "What?!"

"Don't ever lowering me anymore…" said the Japanese boy.

Road dazed, "Wow, they sure are… really hot." She whispered to Karin. The twins seemed to be dazed off.

Karin whispered back, "I agree… I don't think that Yuu will kiss Allen." The same with Road, Karin dazed too.

Road smiled, "But at least we can see it again…"

Karin grinned, "Yeah, right. It was…"

"YAOI!!!" the both of the girls screamed.

Road grinned evilly, "Hm, then why don't we move to the next round Karin?"

"Uh huh, it'll be more interesting. They seemed to be interested to each other right?"

"Yeah… hehehe." Road gave a sadistic smile.

Yuu and Allen's bodies were suddenly shivered, they felt a cold wind swept their back. And they were quiet without could say anything because they saw the girls were grinned evilly.

Yuu seemed to regain his courage, he asked, "What do you talking about?"

Road shook her head, "Uhh, no. It's nothing…"

-Meanwhile-

"Here we are, please come in." Rhea opened the door and let Lavi to go in.

Lavi seemed surprise to see the condition of the room, "Wow, it's a nice room. You still used this room?"

"No, it's my first time to enter this room since I lost my Noah."

"But there is no dust here, and it seems very clean."

"Because I told them to take care of my room, hmm… you can sit on the bed." Rhea pointed on the bed.

"Um… okay. Then, what do you want to give me?"

"A book about the history, it's my research book. I'll give it to you, but I have to find it first." Rhea walked to the bookshelves and started to search for the books.

Lavi asked in curious mode, "Why do you want to give it to me?"

"Because I think that I don't find any use of that book now, but there's no information about the Noah and the exorcists, is it okay?"

"It's okay… umm…"

Rhea cut off, "Ah! Found it, here, three books for you."

She had found the books and gave it to Lavi that was still sitting on the bed, waiting patiently.

The green-eyed boy took the book and opened it, "Oh, thanks. Whoaa! This is…cool!! Hehe, I'm sure panda will gladly accept it!"

"You'll give it to your tutor? If it yes, then I'll not give it to you…"

"Eh? Why?"

"I said that I'll give it to you, not to your tutor. Even if you want that panda to read it then you must not give it to him, I'll be sad then…"

"Oh, then I'll keep it myself, Rhea-chan. Umm… how do you know that panda is my tutor?"

"I've met him once and you were there too with him, and I think that was… when you're in your mission. Hey, let's stop talking like this… it's useless to talk about someone else." Rhea sighed.

Lavi grinned and smiled playfully, "So, what do you want to talk about Rhea-chan?"

"Just Rhea is okay… Nee, Lavi… It's been a long time, one year already… I miss you so much."

Rhea started to move her hand, she placed it on Lavi's cheek. She touched it gently and softly, her eyes began to stared to the beautiful emerald green eyes that Lavi had.

Lavi confused, "Wha…what?"

"Do you know that I like to play? Especially with something that interest me…"

"Umm… no. Rhea-cha…?"

The ex-Noah placed her finger to Lavi's lip, "Ssst, I'll told you to call me Rhea. Nee, Lavi, do you want to play with me?" She made her face became nearer to Lavi's while smiling.

"Heh?"

Rhea jumped out, she burst her laugh, "Hmm… hahahaha. Lavi, your expression is very funny! You don't think that I'll play 'something' with you, right? Or… you want it? I'm a human now…"

"No, I'd never think like that. Because Rhea just interested in me though, not like."

"As I expected from my goddamn cute bookman junior." Rhea continued, "Ah, do you think I'm cute?" (A/N: Jealous? Just imagine that you are Rhea, to be honest…I'm jealous too…)

"To be honest too, you're cute. Hehehe." Lavi touched his back head and laughed playfully.

"But you didn't say strike when you see me back then, today is the same too. It's a bit sad you know…"

"No, no. You're cute! Trust me!" Lavi grinned.

Rhea smiled gently, "Hmph, anyway, I'm not the one who'll be playing with you."

"Then…. Who? And, playing what?"

Suddenly, someone had appeared. He walked through the wall and approached the two teenagers.

It was Tyki Mikk, he was already not wear his proper outfit. He just wore his casual white shirt and black trousers while his hair was being turned down. His lip made a big evil grin and a black butterfly settled down on his pointy finger from the left hand.

Tyki proudly pointed at himself, "Me. Maybe we can play something interesting."

Rhea smiled cheerfully, "Tyki~ you've come. Now, it's time for me to go. We'll meet again my cute rabbit…"

The ex-Noah walked to the door and left Lavi alone with Tyki.

Lavi had a bad feeling, "Wait!! Rhea!!" He called for Rhea.

"I'd rather give you to my brother, not to someone else… I'll wake you up tomorrow morning so you can ride the first train to go back to the HQ. Until then… bye!! Have fun Tyki!" Rhea opened the door and waved her hand.

Tyki waved his hand too, "I will have fun, thank you Rhea."

Lavi called for the ex-Noah again, "Rhea!! Huh?"

The redhead's face turned pale as he felt something had touched his shoulder.

"Now… what should we play, rabbit?"

"How should I know?! Why do you grab my coat?!"

"Because I don't want to let you run away."

"And…why should we play in this room? THIS is Rhea's room!"

"She told me to use it. Then… poker?"

"No! I've lost to Allen for 58 times! I have no more confidence on it…"

"Well, then… I think we should play the main game."

"Main game?"

"Uhh…no, it's too early for that. Then… we'll just have some conversation then, do you mind?"

"Umm…no_. What does he mean with too early?_ What do you want to talk about?"

Tyki sat on the bed, "Sit down please… Now, what does Rhea do to you? You two seemed to have fun." He offered Lavi to sit besides him.

"No, we didn't do anything."

"That book… Rhea's books collection. She really gave it to you huh? That are the rarest book that she ever had."

Lavi laughed, "Uhh… hahaha. I'll take care of it."

Tyki sighed, "Hmm, it's boring to just talking like this…"

"I think…yeah. Then maybe I should head back."

"I don't think that I'll let you run away, my rabbit…"

"Run away from…what?!"

"From me… we should have fun you know… I've interested with you from the start since we met on the train…"

"Huh? But I think that you interested in Allen."

"Only with his unique power, but I more interested in you." Tyki smiled naughtily.

Lavi reacted as Tyki grabbed at his shoulder, "Hey, what are you touching?!"

The adult put his hand to Lavi's shoulder from inside his coat though.

"Your shoulder… and now my hand will unbutton your coat."

"Stop it!"

Tyki started to unzip the coat and left his t-shirt on his body.

"No, I'll have fun with you…"

"Why don't you have fun with some other girl?! There's many girls at the next room, right?"

"Because I've no interest on them, they're my family. And that female exorcist is not my ideal type. And… I choose you, cute rabbit."

"I don't want…unnh!! Nnnn!"

Tyki kissed Lavi forcedly and then pulled out.

"Delicious…" Tyki licked his own lip.

"FREAK! Let me go now!"

"I'll make you beg for more to me… I bet that you'll like it." Tyki smirked.

"There's no way that I'll beg for more to you!"

"Let's see then…" Tyki pressed his lips to Lavi's hot lips once again, he pulled Lavi's back head to made the kiss became deeper.

The adult placed his finger on Lavi's chin and opened it forcedly to make a way for his tongue to go in.

"Nnnh! Unnnh!" Tyki pulled out when he saw Lavi's was out of breath, "HAA!" Lavi gasped as he inhaled for an air to breathe.

"You're not fully prepared huh? Geez, Rhea said that she'll properly make you prepare."

"Don't say that… this is your plan?!" Lavi's face turned pale.

Tyki smiled, "My little sister's plan is more suits."

"Shit! I've been trapped! I don't think that she'll do her crazy plan again!"

"But she never intended to give you to someone else you know, she only give you to me… and it's my pleasure to accept you." Tyki closed one of his sexy eyes.

"If it's only you… why did she trapped me with Yuu?!"

"Ohh… it was just a prank. She just wants to see if you're just a usual boy."

"What?! I spent my day with a gloomy aura because Yuu's eyes showed me that he'll kill me!!" Lavi poured down his anime's tears.

"It's not my business, boy. Now… if you're that angry, I'll make you happy now." Tyki smirked.

"With what? Ukh…don't tell me…"

Tyki pushed Lavi's body into the bed and moved his hand, he put his hand underneath Lavi's clothes.

Tyki praised, "Nice body that you have, boy."

"Ah! Shit! Don't…ahh!" Lavi moaned as Tyki's cold hand pressed against his body.

"Feels good?" Tyki pressed Lavi's body once again.

"No! Akh!"

"Then I should do more…"

The adult took off Lavi's clothes forcefully and made him half-naked, then he put off the redhead's bandana and made Lavi's hair down because the bandana was not there to hang it.

"Hey! Stop it!"

"I'll not stop until you begged for me…"

Tyki lowered his hand and began to lick Lavi's neck, he felt that Lavi's neck was cold and licked it again with his hot tongue. He tasted it, enjoyed it and satisfied with it.

"You are very delicious boy, I should have enjoyed it more."

"Let me go, you perverted adult!!" Lavi pushed the Noah that was on the top of him, but he can't win against Tyki's strength.

Tyki laughed naughtily, "Hm…hehehe. If you're acting like that, I'll become to more wanting you…"

The Noah of pleasure kissed the green-eyed boy once again, this time it was more softly and more gentle. He hugged the teen by placed his right hand around Lavi's waist and his right hand on Lavi's cheek.

Lavi seemed that he still didn't want to give in, he kept struggled and pushed Tyki.

Lavi asked, his body was trembling, "Why?… what's you reason? This is not a game…"

"I said that before right? I've interested on you, since the first time that we met."

"I know… it just that you treat me like you toy…"

"You prefer the more gentle way?"

"Yea..!! Umm, of course not!! There's no way that I would do it with a Noah!"

"I'm still a human, just a little superior though. You want it, right? Just admit it and I'll give you all the pleasure that you'll need."

"No… ahh! Akh! Shit!" Lavi screamed and moaned as Tyki licked his nipple and then pinched it with his hand.

"Well, boy. Your face is really cute when you're moaned like that…"

"Sto…p it!"

Tyki said, "If we didn't do 'something' I don't think that Rhea will open the door at the morning." Lavi dazed for a while because he was very shocked, and then Tyki smiled and continued, "It's a joke… she never told me to do this with you. She just told me to play."

"Just…stop playing!!"

"Listen to your body, won't you? You want it, but you don't want admit it…"

"Show me the proof if I really want it!"

"It's already hard, boy… as hard as rock." Tyki whispered as he licked Lavi's ear's shell.

Lavi moaned, "…ahh… Tyki… stop…please."

"Good… call my name again… Lavi, why don't you beg for more instead beg to stop?"

"Because… I don't want to…"

"Are you sure?"

_I can hold it anymore… he's like pushing me to do it…_ "Ty-Tyki… hhh…" Lavi gasped.

"Say it…" Said Tyki, he smiled.

"It's not fair that I'm just the one who was half-naked here…"

Tyki took off his shirt, "Okay, then. What about the trousers?" said Tyki with a teasing tone.

"I'm not thinking about that you pervert…" Lavi suddenly sat on Tyki's lap with his hand was placed around Tyki's shoulders.

Tyki seemed confused, "Huh?" _Don't tell me that his mind is already…being washed?!_

Lavi yelled, "There's no way that I would give in… but you forced me too much!"

"An..d?"

"I should finish this with you."

Tyki called, "Lavi…"

"What?"

"Are you…crying?"

"No!! My eyes are only being entered by the dust." Lavi wiped his eyes that were watering a little.

"I'm sorry…didn't mean to make you cry… Because my little sister said that you're a cheerful and playful guy, so I feel like to teasing you."

"…" Lavi quiet, he didn't want to say anything.

"Umm… what are you doing, Lavi?" Tyki asked.

"Hugging you, don't you see?"

"May I know why?"

"It's your fault dumb-ass!!! If you don't stimulate me…this is never gonna be happen!" said Lavi while poured his anime's tears.

Tyki confused, "Me? Stimulate you?"

"All the kisses and the licks!"

"Ah… that… you want some more?" Asked Tyki with a naughty tone.

Lavi didn't answer again, he kissed Tyki while he closed his eyes. It seemed that the adult pushed him on the bed. The redhead liked Tyki very much, but he didn't realize it nor admitted it. When he went to his missions, he always hoped to meet Tyki.

The first reasons was to fought with Tyki, and the second reason was that he wanted to saw Tyki again even though that he didn't know the reason why he kept doing that until this night when he finally realized his feeling. He didn't want to meet Tyki too in his mission, it was because he didn't want to be killed ridiculously.

"Lavi, do you like me?" Tyki asked the redhead while he pumped his hand on Lavi's cock.

"Ahh…why…hhh…do you asked that?"

"Because it seemed that you like me."

"May…akh! Uhh, maybe…then. How… ahh…about you?"

"I love you, rabbit."

"Tyki… akh!! Tyki! Let me cum!" Lavi reacted to Tyki's hand that was playing with him.

Tyki smiled naughtily while shook his head, "No, just a little bit more…"

Lavi gasped, "Ahh! Shit!! Hurry, Tyki…"

"Hurry for what?"

"Let me cum now!!"

"Okay then… hmm…" Tyki released his hand from Lavi's cock and let him cum.

"Asshole… huff…you are expecting for this…"

Tyki smirked, "Hm… your pouting face is extremely cute…"

"Don't praised me! Huff… huffs…" Lavi panted.

"It's true, you're really cute…"

Then the adult started to thrust his finger between Lavi's leg on the backside.

"Ahh… shit!! Do it…hhh…more gently!" Lavi felt hurt.

Tyki smiled gently even though that he was thinking about other thing, "As you please my rabbit…"

"Hey!! You're…ahh!! You're putting three already?!"

The adult smirked and laughed naughtily, "Hehehe, come closer…"

Tyki hugged Lavi while finished thrusting his fingers between Lavi's leg on the backside. Lavi moaned all the way and screamed Tyki's name.

Tyki felt that Lavi's body turned cold even if they were sharing warmth for each other.

"Are you feeling cold? Your body is trembling…"

Lavi's body was trembling, "It's…doesn't matter… hurry Tyki…"

Tyki said, "Beg…"

"I beg you, Tyki! Hurry… put it in. Make me scream your name…"

"I can't hear you~" Tyki teased Lavi.

"Tyki! I beg you now!! Now, hurry!"

"Okay…rabbit, you get what you want. Your ass is mine~" Tyki smiled naughtily.

Tyki unzipped his trouser and make Lavi screamed as he pushed himself to the redhead. Lavi screamed his name, loudly, he begged for more too. The redhead pushed Tyki's shoulders on him to make it deeper and he moaned. Tyki's hip was very close to Lavi's, he moved it up and down. He tried to make his rabbit felt good and enjoyed it.

"Hehh… Tyki…" Lavi laid his body down on the bed, he was very fatigued.

Tyki laid his body to the bed too, besides Lavi, "You're a tough one huh?"

Lavi yelled at Tyki, but it seemed that he didn't had any intention to scolded Tyki, "You're… a fierce one… my ass… is hurt!"

Tyki replied, "But it seems that you enjoyed it…"

"Umm… yeah. But I don't think that I could walk properly when I wake up tomorrow, my ass is really hurt…"

Tyki grinned, "I'll give you a piggyback ride. Or maybe you want the bridal style one?"

"Piggyback ride is better I suppose…"

"Okay then… hehehe. It's a really fun to play with you, Lavi. Let's do it some other time again."

Lavi was blushing, "I don't want to answer… it's up to you."

"It's red…. your face. And it's very cute too."

Lavi pouted, "Mm, I'm sleepy…"

"Then I suppose that we should sleep now."

"Okay…" Lavi nodded in an agreement.

Tyki offered, "Want to hug me? It's warmer, you know."

"Okay, but… don't do something strange! Just sleep, directly!" Lavi came closer to Tyki and then hugged him with his face was still blushing.

"Hmm, good night rabbit." Tyki gave Lavi a kiss on his forehead.

"Yeah, night."

_Such a good boy, he was so cute…_ Tyki was very happy, he could ate his favorite food in the Noah's party today, the rabbit.

**A/N: Oh my!! This is my first fanfic with 'lemon' inside it… I'm sorry if my knowledge 'bout lemon is very little and my first ever long fanfic (I always make it for only 13-14 pages, though). Anyway, I'll make the chapter 3. So, please wait for it… T'Q!**

**Review??**


	3. The Last Dance

**Noah's Party**

**(The Last Dance)**

**By: Riku**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DGM, just the OCs and the plot…**

**Warning: Boy X Boy/ Yaoi inside! Slight LEMON**

**A/N: Whoaa! O_0 I'm a bit nervous and surprised myself, it's chapter 3 already! Um… still with the same line story and same characters, the same OCs too. Anyway, enjoy it…**

"They were having fun… hehehe." Riku carved a sadistic smile on her face while she walked in the hall, "Umm… I think I should go back to the dance hall. They must be having fun too…"

The ex-noah walked to the dance hall, she sang a lullaby symbolizing that she was very happy that her beloved brother was having fun.

-Yuu and Allen's side-

Devito yawned and said, "Hey, Road. Can we go back to our room? I'm bored…"

Road shook her head, "Nah, you can't! We're still having fun here."

"But we're really bored! He!" Jasdero said.

Karin smiled, "Be patient, I think Rhea will come soon. She will play with you two."

Devito shivered, "The way that you said about playing… it's making me shiver somehow."

Karin gave an evil grin, "It's just your feeling. Now, let's move to our plan Road…"

Road nodded energetically, "Uh huh, agreed!!"

They approached the two exorcists that still having a quarrel and yelled each other, it was unstoppable because the one that always prevented them to having a fight, umm… in the other words was Lavi, was not there now. They kept yelling to each other, but finally stop too inhaled some fresh air because they were losing their breath.

Karin sighed, "Hahh, you're finally stop…"

"If you're done yelling to each other… Now, Allen~!" Road hugged Allen's back.

Allen asked with a full question mark on his head, "Umm… what?"

"Let's dance! I've prepared the music! Look… huh?" Road seemed to be confused.

Allen asked again, "What's wrong Road?"

Road looked like that she was gonna cry, "Uhh… the player is gone… where is it?"

"Ahh!! The player…" Karin said. She found the player was being hidden under the dining table.

Yuu seemed to be confused too, "Hey, what's going on?!"

Karin replied, "The player is broken…"

Road said, "No! it can't be! I can't dance with my Allen…"

Allen tried to comforting the little girl, "Ro-road… don't be sad."

"I want to dance with Allen…Grr… twins!! It's your fault right!?" Road was angry.

Devito said, "Hey, it's not!! How come you can blame us?"

Jadero said, "We don't touch the player, he!"

Suddenly a girl voice came from the hall, "EVERYBODY!! I heard that you have a trouble with the player."

Karin greeted her friend with a big grin on her face, "Rhea! Are finished with you plan?"

"Uh huh, and it's time to move to the another plan… besides, I've bring the player."

Karin asked, "Wow, where do you get it?"

Rhea smiled, "Tyki's room! I went there to wait for a while, just to make sure that there is no problem with those two. When I want to come here, there is an akuma running at the hall with a panic face. I asked him and he said that the player is broken, so I take this."

Road jumped and shouted cheerfully, "Yey!! I can finally dance with my Allen!!"

Karin asked Yuu, "Yuu!! Dance with me!"

"I don't want to!" Yuu shook his head.

Karin begged, "You must!! Come on…"

Devito grinned, "Hehe, I bet that he couldn't dance."

Jasdero smiled, "The samurai boy just know about enka songs though, he!"

Yuu said, "I'm in!"

Karin winked her eye and grinned, "Gotcha!"

Road gave a sadistic smile, "_The twins are helping too with their playful personality… this is…EASY!_ Now, let's dance waltz!"

Rhea held Dero's hand, "I'll dance with the twins then! Come on Dero!"

Devito said, "Hey, what about me? You seemed to hate me so much…"

Devito poured down a anime's tears and he kneeled down on the floor with a spotlight sent off a light to him. He even held a handkerchief to wipe his anime's tears, he seemed to be very down.

Karin said, "Umm, I think she said that she's going to dance with both of you."

Devito nodded, "Uh huh, then?" He carved a putting expression on his face. (A/N: It was veeeery cute!! Chibi version on!!)

Road continued, "Meaning… she will dance with you too."

Rhea called, "Come on Devi! Hurry up!"

Road smiled cheerfully, "See? Now move! Don't waste any time!"

Rhea sighed, "Such a childish…"

Devito yelled, "Because you always calling Jasdero first!"

"Are you fool? Don't be a childish, you're older that me right?! It's because I think that I can depend on my brother, and you're my brother right? Am I wrong?" (A/N: She is a brother complex.)

Devito's eyes were blinking, "Whoaa! Um…but Jasdero is older too right?"

Road grinned and said, "Nah, it's just because Dero is so much cuter than you. Right, Rhea?"

Rhea nodded and then grinned back to Road, then Devito held Rhea and Jasdero's hand. He was still pouting though, but his face turned a little red because he didn't think that someone would depend on him. He always though that Tyki was the most dependable.

Road ordered, "Okay, start the music!"

Then the music was being played, it was a Beethoven's. They dance properly with that instrument. For Allen, dancing was the easiest thing since his master always told him to escort his master's girl on the party.

But for Yuu, it seemed that it was hopeless. He always stepped on Karin's feet, then he clicked his tongue then stepped again on Karin's feet. He can't followed the music and he never dance before.

Karin shouted, "Ouch! Yuu, you step on my feet again…"

Yuu was angry, "Che! I'm done!" He pushed Karin and stepped back.

Karin asked, "What do you mean?"

"It's impossible, I can't dance."

Allen teased Yuu, "Hehe, Yuu can't dance."

"Shut up Moyashi!" there was a angry mark on Yuu's head.

Allen continued, "Bakanda is very stupid that he couldn't dance."

Karin said, "Why don't you teach him Allen?"

"Me? Owh, it's my pleasure to teach him. But I though that he'll never able to mastered it. Hehehe" Allen grinned sadistically.

"Hmph! Teach me if you can! I'll show you that I can do it!"

Allen ordered Yuu, "Okay, then come here bakanda!"

"Then we'll change our pairs, I'll dance with Karin!" Said Road while approaching to Karin.

Karin smirked, "Okay, then Yuu'll dance with Allen!"

Yuu said, "Now, tell me how to do it."

"Okay, I'll dance the girl's part. Now, move your feet like this…" Allen went with his dancing lesson.

Road said while dancing with Karin, "They are getting along…"

"Yeah, they are… hehehe." Karin grinned.

Road said, "Hmm, time to make some stir."

"You'll do it, Road?" said Rhea while still dancing with the twins, she made her distance became closer to Karin and Road though.

Road nodded cheerfully, "Of course!"

"Then allow me to help…" Rhea smiled.

Karin said, "Make a good start please."

"You can count on me." Rhea grinned.

Devito asked, "Hm… you really want to do it?"

Rhea told the twins, "A, I'll do it. I need you guys to help me. Um… push me to the white-boy's back and make it natural."

"Aye, sir! He!" Jasdero smiled.

"Okay, then, here we go…." Devito started to making Rhea fell to the direction of Allen's back. "Whoa! Rhea, watch out!" he made a fake worried yell.

Allen looked back, "Huh? Whoa!"

The ex-noah fell to him and made the white boy fell into Yuu's chest.

Rhea apologized, "Uhh… I'm sorry Allen…?!"

Yuu yelled, "Watch your step!! Che! How long do you want to hug me moyashi?!"

"So-sorry Yuu, and my name is Allen! Um…Rhea-san, can you stand up?" Allen held his hand to helped Rhea to get up.

Rhea properly held his hand back, "Owh, umm yeah… thanks."

Karin clicked her tongue, "Che! But it's not fun yet… should make some more stir… Nee, Road…"

Road lift her hand to her head and made a ready position, "Understand, let me do it!"

Karin said, "Watch out Road, they are difficult…"

Road replied, "I'll do my best to tease them!"

The music was being started again, Allen was still teaching Yuu how to dance with him being the girl. Yuu was still stepped on Allen's feet and he even not apologizing, he was smirked to Allen instead.

Rhea sighed, "They are difficult…"

"And it's more fun if the prey is difficult… hehehe." Devito grinned.

Jasdero smiled, "Devito is right! He!"

Rhea asked, "Anyone have a good idea?"

Devito smirked while thought about this crazy imagination, "Why don't you give them a stimulate tablet and prison them at the empty room, I'm sure you'll get what you want."

Rhea shook her head, she didn't agreed to Devito's crazy idea, "It's too easy, I don't like it. It'll be more fun if they do the warming up first."

Jasdero said, "Then, make them have fun with Road's illusion. He!"

Rhea was being delighted, "Kyaa! Jasdero, you're smart! Hehe, Road!!"

Road approached Rhea and asked, "Do you have any better plan?"

Rhea nodded and answered, "Yeah, use your illusion! Change this room to the adult's love hotel!"

Karin said, "Hey, you can't do that! Why don't you manipulate Yuu first? I'm sure he'll become a fierce seme after that."

"Ah, and then the samurai boy will 'attacking' Allen violently by his own will?" Rhea asked Karin to make sure while Karin was nodded to symbolizing her agreement.

Road was ready, "Well then, hehe…"

Rhea stopped Road, "Wait!"

"Huh?"

Rhea said, "We should not make Allen suspicious, so I'll try to talk to him while you manipulate the samurai boy."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll help Rhea." Karin said.

Devito said, "I'll help Road, just to make him fall to Road's illusion right?"

Road counted in the twins, "I'm counting on you then!"

Devito pulled out his gun, "Okay, Jasdero! Come on! Use the invisible bullet!"

"Aye, aye sir!! He!" The Blondie pulled out his gun too.

Then the twins use the invisible bullet to themselves and their body was vanishing.

Rhea and Karin quickly approached to Allen.

Karin called, "Nee, Allen. Can I talk to you about something?"

"But, I'm still…" Allen said.

Karin cut off, "It's… about… umm… my love-life."

"Huh? But, that matter is…"

Karin cut off again, "Only you who can help me Allen… and you're the most adorable person."

"Yuu, can I borrow Allen for a while?" Rhea asked Yuu.

Yuu agreed, "Up to you, kill him if you want. And don't call me with me first name!"

Rhea smirked, "I will not, because Allen is too cute to being killed."

Allen angered, "Kanda! You're mean!"

Karin said, "Maa, maa, Allen… come here."

"Okay." Said Allen, he walked to the place that Karin pointed.

Karin began, "Now, Allen… it seems that Road likes you." she grinned.

Allen nodded politely, "Ah… yeah."

Rhea asked, "What did you do to her?"

Allen shook his head, "I'm not doing anything!"

Karin asked, "Uh, by the way. Do you like someone Allen?"

"Eh? Me?!" Allen was blushing.

Rhea smiled, "Yeah, we want to know if there is someone in your heart."

"Tell us!" Karin was being enthusiastic.

Allen shook his head, "Umm… no one. And I think that no one will love me back too if I love someone." Said Allen, his expression was very sad.

Karin asked, "Why do you say that?"

"This…." The white boy lifted his arm.

Karin being confusedm "Your arm? Why? Because it's an innocence?"

Allen pointed at his eye too, "And my eye too… it's being cursed. It's disgusting, it's not normal."

Rhea said, "I don't think so, it's a gift from God right? That's what I heard about innocence, though. And I think that your eye is very cool too."

Karin nodded as she agreed to Rhea's word, "I agree, what's wrong being like that? I'm find with it, and I bet that there's no one hate that eye and arm of yours."

Allen asked back, "Why?"

Karin replied, "Because you use it to help people right? It's for justice, for other people sake. Don't be sad about that!"

Rhea continued, "Just think to move forward and keep living."

"Um… May I ask something to you Rhea-san?"

Rhea replied, "What is it, Allen?"

"After you lose your Noah… umm… are you happy to live as a human? Are you sad? And are you feeling alone, very alone that you just want to die?"

Rhea answered, "I'm not sad and I'm happy, and I'm not feeling alone. I have my family, even though I don't want to meet them everyday. But at least, my family is still accepting me even if I changed. That's the reason why I want to move forward and keep living."

"You still have me Rhea!" said Karin while hugged Rhea from her back and then released her.

Rhea smiled, "Yeah, and I still have Karin too. I'm not alone, it's useless too think about that lame feeling. If you're asking this, then… you feel alone? Sad?"

Allen nodded, "Umm, sort of…"

Rhea said, "Then I'll be your friend! I'm not a Noah anymore and I'm just a human, so you don't have to worry."

"But, Allen. You are not alone right? There are Lavi, Yuu, Lenalee, Komui, Suman, Bookman, Reever and everyone else at the HQ that considered you as their beloved friend, their beloved family. Even I also think like that too, I like Allen." Karin smiled gently.

Allen said, "Eh? You…"

Karin cut off, "Not like-like, it's a family-like. I like Allen as my little brother, and to think that you're actually feeling alone like that… it makes me want to like you more. Because Allen is very adorable person…"

"Wow, I don't think that you… umm… that you think about me like that. I'm happy…" Allen blushed, he was very happy to hear that.

After that, they were talking about something else while Road was still manipulating Yuu.

"Oi, Road. How much longer?" asked Devito.

In front of them, Yuu was being imprisoned inside the mirror box and was being manipulated by Road's power of Noah. The twins could catch the samurai boy without being realized by Yuu, it was because the twins used their invisible bullet and then secretly caught Yuu.

Road replied, "Just a little bit, hehe. Just wait for it."

Devito grinned while waiting patiently, "Hehe, it's good then."

Jasdero continued, "It's very good! He!"

Road asked, "Hey, twins. Why do you seemed to be very enthusiast?"

Jasdero asked back, "What do you mean? He!"

Road explained, "Naturally, boys will not like this. But it's a different matter for someone like Tyki whom always seeking for fun."

Devito laughed, "Because it seems to be interesting, hehehe. Road like it too right?"

Road asked back, "Teasing people?"

Jasdero pointed to himself, "I like to teasing people! He!"

"Yeah, that is. I like to teasing people very much, it's so much fun!"

"Of course I like it, hehehe. Ah! He's lost…" Road realized that Yuu was lost in her illusion world.

Devito asked, "Who? That samurai boy?"

Jasdero contiinued, "Aw, he's lost. Too bad… he!"

"Hm, now… let the game begin. Karin! Rhea!" Road called.

Karin asked, "It's done?"

Rhea asked too, "Dekitta?"

Road replied, "It's done and ready to be used!"

Rhea smiled sadistically, "Then let him out, hehehe. We'll see a fierce one today, hehehe."

"Rhea, your eyes are dark… but, it seemed my eyes are dark too. Hehehe." Karin grinned evilly.

"Umm, what's wrong? What happen? Whoaa!" Allen screamed, "What are you doing?!" asked Allen while realized that Jasdero and Karin were carrying him to somewhere.

"Carrying you to your room. He!" Jasdero said.

Allen yelled, "What?!"

Karin said, "Allen, be careful okay? Because Yuu is incredibly fierce tonight."

Rhea and Devito threw Yuu to Allen and then grinned.

Road said, "Now, please take care of him and…"

"HAVE SOME FUN~!" said all the people except Allen and Yuu that was still being unconscious.

"Hey! Wait!" Allen shouted, but it was too late because he was ended up being locked by his biggest rival in the room.

Rhea said while locked the door, "Hmm… I'm getting impatience!"

Karin asked, "Road, can you show us the picture later?"

"I can, we'll watch it as soon as it's begin. Hehehe." Road grinned.

-Meanwhile-

"Hahh, why I must being trapped by this bakanda? And this room… is dark too. Should find the light…hmm…where is the light?" said Allen while searched for the light.

"But…I should move Kanda to the bed first. He could catch a cold…" Allen lifted Yuu and laid him to the bed.

He started to walk to searching for the light again, but suddenly Yuu mumbled. Then Allen approached Yuu to see what happen to him.

"Umm… Kanda? What's wrong?"

Yuu's face was pale, he kept mumbled like he was having a nightmare.

"Kanda?" Allen tried to call Yuu, but Yuu still mumbled.

Just when Allen wanted to touched Yuu's forehead to see if he was having a cold or not, Yuu suddenly get up and grabbed Allen. But, it was not normal because Yuu panted heavily.

Yuu said, "Mo…yashi… run…"

Allen didn't heard Yuu clearly, "Huh?"

"Run! Che!"

"Why should I run?"

Yuu said, "Because… uhh! My body is… hot… I feel… dizzy…" Yuu grabbed his chest and pressed it, tried to bear with the pain.

Allen looked worried, "You must be catching a fever then! Laid your body down and sleep!"

"It's…not…that…baka moyashi…."

Allen asked straightforward, he seemed still didn't understand, "Then what?!" (A/N: Sorry, this boy is just an innocent boy.)

"Che!" Yuu pulled Allen to make their distance closed.

Allen began to struggle when Yuu kissed him, "Whoa! Unnhh! Let…nnnh…go!"

"Moyashi… you're very cute…" said Yuu.

Allen seemed confused, he yelled, "Kanda! Are you crazy?!"

"I'm not… open it." Yuu told Allen.

"Wha-"

Yuu put his finger to Allen's mouth just when he wanted to talking, "Ssst! Just open your mouth now, let me taste it."

Yuu opened Allen's mouth by his finger and plunged his tongue into it, tried to taste it.

Allen pushed Yuu's body from him, "Kanda! What's wrong with you?!"

Yuu answered, "Hhh… they are manipulating me… che… I can't hold back anymore."

"Manipulating? How can that be?"

"That little girl break my mind… she showed me something but I can't remember what. I can't hold back anymore… I must 'touched' you."

"What?! You're a pervert!"

"I don't care… come!" Yuu glared.

"Don't want!!! Hey, open the door!!! Road!!" Allen knocked the door desperately.

Road laughed and then replied Allen, "Hahaha! Allen! What's wrong?! Need something?"

Allen said, "Open the door!!"

Road answered, "But Allen~! You need some fun! And that samurai boy want some fun too!"

Allen asked, "What do you mean?!"

Road seemed to be laughed, "That samurai boy will stop if you do 'something' that you won't do! So~, you must do it!!"

"Huh?! What?! But I can't…"

"Moyashi! How long do you want to stand there?! Come here!"

"_This is bad… what should I do?!" _Allen stood back.

Yuu called him, "Moyashi!!"

Yuu pushed Allen to the wall, "Ukh!!"

Yuu said, "Just let me do it now!!"

"But Kanda!! You have someone in your heart right?! Please don't do it with me!"

Yuu replied with a sexy eyes, "I have you… don't you have me?"

"Ehh… you… do you like me?"

"I think so, now… before I lost my consciousness…"

Allen hit Yuu's head, "Then just collapse!! We don't have to do it anyway right?"

Yuu pushed Allen harder to the wall, "If I collapse… then I'll be a person that you don't know anymore, it'll hurt you if I do this in my unconscious state."

-Outside the room-

The others seemed to be watching those two exorcists from Road's power.

Karin suddenly asked, "Road…what did you show to Yuu? He seemed to be in the pain."

Road replied, "I just controlled his mind to 'attack' Allen, nothing else. But he's very strong person…"

Rhea nodded, "I agree. That samurai man, to be able to have some consciousness and able to control his own mind just a little bit after being controlled by Road… it's amazing, he's very strong person huh?"

Karin grinned, "He is very strong, hehehe."

Devito suddenly asked, "Anyway, Rhea, what did you do to that rabbit?"

Road asked too, "Tyki was playing with him right?" she licked her lollipop.

Rhea nodded while grinned, "Yes, they are. I think that they were having fun. Don't worry about that."

Road seemed to be impatience, "The one that should be worried is only them… when will they start?! I'm very curious!"

Rhea said, "Road, this'll be interesting… so, be patient okay?"

"Okay! Want some lollipop?" Road handed a lollipop to Rhea.

"Sure!" Rhea took the lollipop and licked it.

"I want some too, Road. He!" Jasdero asked.

"Okay, okay, here." Road gave the lollipop to Jasdero, then to Devito and Karin.

Karin accepted it gladly and smiled, "I think we need more lollipops from now on, because it'll be a long movie."

Rhea licked her lollipop again, "Yeah…"

-Back to the inside of the room-

They were already on the bed –since when did they went to the bed?- while Allen was on the top of Yuu, they were kissing, tried to feel each other heats from the kisses. Allen was still pushed Yuu back though, but Yuu kept holding Allen very tightly.

Yuu opened his eyes and pulled his lip from Allen's lip, then he began, "Moyashi, open it, your coat…"

"My name is ALLEN!!"

"Okay, okay, Allen, open your coat now."

"I should do it?!"

"Che! You're too slow!" Yuu grabbed Allen and unbutton his coat, along with his own coat.

The Japanese boy touched Allen's hot body with his cold hand and then began to press it and explored Allen's whole body.

Couldn't bear with the cold from Yuu's hand that touched his small, hot body. Allen moaned, "Ahh…. Kanda… st…op…"

"I don't want to stop, your ass is mine…" Yuu pulled Allen's body again and kissed his neck.

Allen's neck was being bit and licked by Yuu, he felt hurt, he found that it was tickle that made he moaned all the way letting his voice came out beautifully.

Allen called, "Yuu…"

Yuu yelled while kissed Allen's neck, "It's Kanda!"

"Ah, sorry… umm…Kanda…akh! It's hurt!" Allen screamed as Yuu bit his neck, there was a dark-red bruise on it.

Yuu asked, "Too hard?"

"It's okay… um…Kanda? Do you really like me?"

"I never said that I like you nor I ever said that I hate you right?"

"But… you're always glared at me, shouting and yelled at me…"

Yuu gave a small kiss to Allen's lip and then talked, "That's me, you don't like it?"

"Um…no, no. I'm just… never imagined that we'll do this…"

"I'm making true now… Oi, moyashi, lowered your body!"

Allen glared, "If you call me Allen then I'll lowered it."

"Che! Allen!" Yuu called Allen.

"I'll lowering it, what do you want to do?"

"Touching…. Your body…" Yuu pulled out his tongue from his mouth and began to felt Allen's body.

"Mmm… ahh… Kanda… it's licking not touching…"Allen complained.

"It's the same, since I've grabbed your ass."

Allen looked back and then yelled, "What?! When did you grab it?!"

"Since I'm playing with my tongue…"

Then they continued what they were doing, Yuu touched Allen softly and gently. And it seemed that Allen was not showing reaction that he didn't like it, he kept calling Yuu's back name. He screamed it when Yuu thrust himself to Allen. He gasped and panted while Yuu smirked.

It was hurt, but it was a sweet pain for Allen since it was his first time to do it. He collapsed beside Yuu and fell asleep, the same thing happen to Yuu that can't hold his conscious any longer. The others who were watching from the outside of the room were dazed off for a while.

Karin began, "Um…it's a bit…hot, don't you think?"

Rhea replied, "It's…perfect. But I think that it is…"

Road continued, "Yeah, it's perfect! But… I think it is too…"

"It's too serious! They were not playing first, mm…it's boring…" Rhea said, she yawned.

Karin asked, "Yeah, that's it! Um…twins? What's wrong with you guys?"

"Can you lend us a bucket? I feel sick…" said Devito, rubbing his stomach.

Jasdero continued, "It's gross! He!"

Devito yelled, "To be honest! Why can you are all seems to be very calm after seeing that gross action?!"

Road replied, "Because we like it!"

Karin said, "Yeah, you said before that it was interesting!"

"But it's too much for a man like us, he!" Jasdero complained.

Rhea yawned again, "Well… should we back to our own room? We've got what we want to see though…"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'm getting sleepy too." Road yawned.

"But…where should I sleep?" Karin asked after being quiet to thinking for a while.

Rhea offered, "Karin can sleep with me in Tyki's room."

"What?! But…" The female exorcist seemed to be shocked.

Rhea said, "Tyki said that it is alright to use his room, I'll sleep there. Wanna come?"

Road asked, "Karin, why don't you sleep with me?"

"Road, is it okay for you?" Karin asked.

Road nodded and smiled, "I don't mind it at all."

"But…" Karin held back.

Road laughed and replied, "I won't bite! Hehe, I'll just have you to explain about yaoi for me."

"About that…Rhea is the more suit person right?" Karin stared at Rhea.

Rhea replied, she responded at Karin's questions. "I'm tired… I won't have any energy left tomorrow to wake them up if I do something again, and since Tyki's room is very near to my room, I think that I should sleep at Tyki's room."

Karin said with a flat tone, "You just won't to get tired right?"

Rhea dropped an anime's sweat and said, "That's one of my reasons…anyway, bye! Have a good dream!"

The ex-noah walked to Tyki's room and left the others alone.

Road said, "Good night Rhea!! Hehehe."

Karin greeted Rhea too, "Okay then…good night."

Devito shivered, "I think that I'll have a nightmare tonight."

Jasdero continued, "Yeah, since we have seen that gross action. He!"

"It's your own fault to poked your nose into this matter, twins." Road said.

"Go back to your own room and get some rest, yeah and I hope that you'll have a good dream." Karin prayed for the twins.

Devito began to walked, "Thanks for the prayer…good night…"

Jasdero followed his twins, "Good night! He!"

They lift their gun and aiming each other head again, still playing the same game like before.

Road said, "Well then, let's go Karin!"

Karin nodded, "Okay."

Tired and sleep, that two words were in their head. They were very tired and just want to lay their tired body to the comfortable bed and enjoyed a good dream. But it seemed that Road and Karin still had some energy left to talk about yaoi, anyway… they were having fun today.

-Omake-

Th ex-noah had waked up and had arrived in front of her own room, she knocked it to woke up the persons that were sleeping inside.

"Tyki-nii~! It's morning already…" she said, still no response from inside she tried to call them again. "Tyki-nii!! Lavi! Wake up!"

It seemed that they were still falling asleep, feeling impatience Rhea barged in. She unlocked the door with the key that she had.

She went in and approached the bed, "Tyki-nii~… wake up… it's morning…nee…whoa!"

Suddenly someone had been pulled her to the bed, made her fell to the bed. Then someone had pulling her and hugged her. She knew who would did this shameless thing to her, it was obvious who was always teasing them.

Rhea struggled, "Tyki-nii!! Let me go! I don't wanna play with you…"

"But I wanna play with my little sister… Hehehehe" Tyki grinned naughtily.

Rhea shocked to saw who was laid down besides her, in the other words, she was very shocked to see that her brother was pulling her between him and Lavi.

Rhea asked, "Why don't you play again with Lavi?"

"Because he was very tired because what were we do tonight."

"Che! Hey, Lavi… Lavi!! Wake up!!" Rhea shouted to Lavi.

Luckily, Lavi woke up, "Hoaahm, hm…" he tried to make his vision clear, "Whoaa!" he screamed as he saw Rhea in front of him and being hugged by Tyki.

Tyki greeted Lavi, "You've woke up, rabbit. Good morning."

Lavi seemed surprised, "Why…umm…she…you…"

Rhea said, "He has wake up, so play with him and let me go… Tyki-nii is mean… I've already said that I don't like you to teasing me, now let me go!"

"Okay, here. I'll help you." Tyki helped Rhea to get up, he did it like politely like a gentleman.

Rhea politely accepted Tyki's help, "Thank you… umm… Lavi?"

"Yes?" Lavi replied.

Rhea asked straightforward, "What did Tyki-nii do to you last night?"

"Last night… whoa!! You were trapped me last night!" Lavi jumped out.

Rhea pouted, "But you're having fun… and Tyki-nii too. Don't blame me…"

Tyki began, "It's a very enjoyable pleasure though… it's delicious."

Lavi turned pale, "But… to think that I'd give in to you…"

Tyki smirked, "Well, it's your true desire."

"Since you've wake up, I shall be leaving then… I'm hungry." Rhea began to walked but she remember to see something, "Ah, Tyki-nii… you better wear something. It's gross when you hug me like that…"

Tyki smiled, "Want me to hug you again?"

"No, thank you." Rhea shook her head.

Lavi asked, "Umm, can you give me my coat that was on the floor?"

Rhea took it and gave it to Lavi, "Here."

Lavi thanked Rhea, "Thanks!"

"Well, I'll be leaving then…. See you at the dining room. Bye."

Rhea left the room and went to the dining room, she met Karin and then she saw Allen was came out from his room.

"Ah, good morning Allen. Want to eat some breakfast?" Karin greeted Allen.

Allen smiled, "I'd love to, thanks."

Rhea began, "Allen?"

Allen asked, "What's wrong?"

Rhea asked back, "Are you hurt? Do you feel any pain? Or did Yuu made a scar on your body?"

Allen shook his head, "Umm…no. Not at all."

"That's good then, where's Yuu?" Karin said.

Suddenly the door opened and Yuu came out, "I'm here… grr…because of you two…"

Karin felt a bad feeling, "Oh shit! Rhea, run!"

"I don't know why but I think that I should run." Rhea dropped a cold anime's sweat. And then they began to run to the dining room.

"Grr… wait up!" Yuu chased them. Allen was following them too.

"My, my… it's very noisy in the morning…" said Road that was just passing by, she yawned and then went to the dining room.

-End of omake-

**A/N: Pheww!! It's finally end, my noah's party… well, like it or hate it? Just give me your reviews. T'Q!!**


End file.
